


Homewrecker

by Parasyte_Ben



Series: Anne songfics [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasyte_Ben/pseuds/Parasyte_Ben
Summary: Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise provenThe good are never easy, the easy never goodAnd love, it never happens like you think it really shouldDeception and perfection are wonderful traitsOne will breed love, the other, hateYou'll find me in the lonely heartsUnder 'I'm after a brand new start'And I don't belong to anyoneThey call me homewrecker, homewreckerThey call me homewrecker, homewrecker
Series: Anne songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Anne centric songfic based off homewrecker by Mariana.
> 
> TW: Self hatred, mentions of Abuse, implied Rape, self blame, Suicide attempt  
> Tell me if I missed any triggers

_Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven  
The good are never easy, the easy never good  
And love, it never happens like you think it really should  
Deception and perfection are wonderful traits  
One will breed love, the other, hate  
You'll find me in the lonely hearts  
Under 'I'm after a brand new start'_

Anne never liked Henry, she knew she had no choice though. She smiled and pretended to love him, to deceive him by batting her eyelashes at him and ignoring her Queen's glare.

_And I don't belong to anyone_

She hated when Henry showed her off to the other men in the court, she hated being referred to as his like she were in object.

She eventually accepted she was his, he made that very clear the night she was summoned to their chambers the first time of many nights.

_They call me homewrecker, homewrecker  
They call me homewrecker, homewrecker_

The people hated her, spoke truths she wished weren't, truths like the fact she infringed on Henry and Catherine's marriage.

Henry was not someone she deserved, no matter how much she despised him she despised herself more, no one deserves the burden that is herself. She loathed to admit it but Henry grew on her, as well as the instict to run the other direction she had around him.

_Girls and their curls and their gourmet vomit  
Boys and their toys and their six inch rockets  
We're all very lovely 'til we get to know each other  
As we stop becoming friends and we start becoming lovers_

Henry took note of her looks first, they then started talking when she gave in. He always complimented her 'personality' but she she let loose a little, and ge hated it. They fought a lot, Henry started hurting her shortly after.

_And I don't belong to anyone_

Anne didn't know why but only being remembered because of Henry reminded her of how she was thought of as his.

_They call me homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I'm only happy when I'm on the run)_  
_They call me homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I broke a million hearts just for fun)_  
_They call me homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I'm only happy when I'm on the run)_  
_They call me homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I broke a million hearts just for fun)_

She was thought of as the temptress, the one with the plan to steal the man, the slut, a homewrecker.

Anne was surprisingly comforted by the fact no ones view of her changed but it also hurt that people hated her. She chose to ignore and run from her issues.

She flirted with men, got their hopes up, and crushed them, just as bad as actually sleeping with them. She deserved what she got.

_I'm only happy when I'm on the run  
I break a million hearts just for fun  
I don't belong to anyone  
I guess you could say that my life's a mess  
But I'm still looking pretty in this dress  
I'm the image of deception_

Anne ran, metaphorically that is, she has asthma of course it's metaphorically. She ran from the fact She deserved every bit of punishment karma gave her, she ran from the fact she'd always be Henry's, she ran from the fact she wakes up from nightmares unable to breathe.

She had to pretend and look pretty in her past life, it still applies in her second she supposes, she smiles and thanks fans when they compliment her costume after shows.

Deception is key, Anne is a good actor and prides herself on it silently.

_When everything is life and death  
You may feel like there's nothing left  
Instead of love and trust and laughter  
What you get is happy never after  
But deep down all you want is love  
The pure kind we all dream of  
But we cannot escape the past  
So you and I will never last_

Anne spent her days in the tower questioning if things could have been different if she had just been better. It truly was life and death with Henry.

All Anne ever wanted was to loved my someone, like genuinely loved, but that will never happen because all she is and ever will be is the temptress, history is set in stone.

' _Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I'm only happy when I'm on the ru-u-un)_  
_'Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I break a million hearts just for fu-u-un)_  
_'Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I'm only happy when I'm on the ru-u-un)_  
_'Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker_  
_(I break a million hearts just for fu-u-un)_

She wondered if she was still running while she sat on the floor, pen in hand writing her final goodbye.

_May 19th_

_I will be splitting this in sections for specific people, please do not read sections not addressed to to you._

_Catherine: I never ever ment for what happened in our previous life to happen, I swore to myself that if second chances were possible I'd apologize...shows how good I am at keeping my word._

_I admired you in our old life, I wondered how you stood 24 years with Henry, I remember the day when I realized I wasn't inlove, I was afraid and being with with him was a survival thing. It was sometime in the tower, I forget they day, it all blended together there._

_I'm sorry I never told you this while I was alive, I was to prideful to admit to my wrongs, another thing I regret deeply. If I make it to heaven by some miracle, I'll see you there._

_Jane: I want you to know I never blamed you once, I know you do, no matter how many times I say it's not your fault. I don't really know what to say to you, I never had any actual issues with you_

_I want you to look after Kitty, I know you do already bug continue to do so._

_Remember it's okay to hurt too, take a break if needed, the other queens can take care of themselves._

_Anna: my partner in crime, sorry you'll have to fly solo with pranks aside from Kitten's occasionally assistance. Take care of yourself aight?_

_You're beautiful by the way, anyone who thinks otherwise is a stupid bitch, so learn some self love will ya'? You can't really deny a final request soooo..yeah!_

_I know our friendship was built on causing chaos and shit but I loved our time together, I think I was genuinely happy pulling pranks with you._

_Kitten: Hey there KitKat..don't really know where to begin with you, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to continue on..I'm sorry I won't be there for you_

_I know my death is selfish but I just- I can't anymore.._

_I know this will hit you hard(does that sound self-centered?) but there was nothing you could have done._

_Cathy: Cathy, I could tell you were catching on, you kept giving me these weird glances, filled with concern for some reason. I need you to take better care of yourself, Jane can only handle so much._

_Cath I swear if I see you in the afterlife because you literally worked yourself to death I'll kill you again._

_Sincerely, Me_

Anne wiped tears from her eyes as she finished writing. She took apart her brand new pencil sharpener and took its blade.

She winced as she pressed it against her vein and dragged it across, it didn't glide across like she thought it would.

She looked away as her blood came out, since reincarnation she's had aversion to blood, she was losing consciousness.

"Goodbye" she muttered bitterly before everything went black.

_'Cause I'm a homewrecker, homewrecker_


End file.
